Girls night
by Mopsa
Summary: This part of the story takes place when Vinnie and Suzette go back to Suzettes hotel room, to get ready for a fun night out.


Suzette 2:

Vinnie found herself slumped down on the bathroom floor. The faded blue tile was cold against her bare legs. She wondered how she got to this point in her life. She used to be so much fun. She used to stay out late at night. Now she was lucky to be out past 10pm. She had kids, a job and a husband to worry about. She was happy that Suzette walked back into her life, even if everyone else was confused by it. She never realized that her whole family didn't truly understand who she is, or was. She had built a wall, to protect herself and family from who she was back then. She wanted life to be perfect. Now , looking at her life, she realized it was just dull. She had been going through all her clothing earlier that evening, and noticed there was no spice to it. It was all formal, safe colors. BOREING! She needed the change that Suzette was offering, and she willingly and thankfully accepted it. That is how she ended up half naked on Suzettes bathroom floor, in the hotel. She was going to do something drastic, she just didn't know what. She needed to do something, to bring her back to her former self.

She was half naked because She was going through all the clothing she brought with her to change into.. and still none of it seemed right for the occasion. She was going to see if Suzette had anything she could wear. She balled up all the clothing she brought with her, and shoved them into the bag. Forget formalities of neatly folding the cloths so they don't get wrinkled. Does it really even matter? Does she really need to always look so pristine? She thought back to the days when she would wake up, and throw on her jeans with a hole in the knee, the fabric faded and worn from the year of use it had seen. The t-shirt with a bands logo on it, something she no doubt bought at the concert. That to was worn and wrinkled, but didn't matter. She went out with just running a brush through her hair, and left, no care to how she really looked. She was going out to live her life, not to impress anyone in particular. She was living for herself, as selfish as that sounds .Now it was a totally different scenario. She had to be dressed to impress. She never went out without make up, and her hair and nails done. Thinking back on this almost made her laugh. She had done a turn around on her life. Why did she have to be dressed to the nines? Well , her husband has a great job in public services. She needed to look good for him, and for the public. The public needed to see ( and maybe part of herself needed to see ) that their life was perfect. She had the perfect marriage. She had two kids who were doing great in school. She had the big house and the perfect lawn. Everything in her life was perfect.

This thought did make her laugh. If only she could really spill their secrets. The public could never handle the things she knows. Her family could never handle it either. No one is perfect. It doesn't matter how hard you try, there is always going to be something that isn't right.

Vinnie, reaches for the handle of the door, and pulls it open a crack. "Suzette, I need to borrow some cloths , everything I own sucks !" In a few moments Suzette pops in with a sly smile, and hands her a few articles of clothing. " Try these on" Suzette replys before turning back and closing the door. " Thanks babe" Vinnie says while getting up from the floor. The light in the bathroom cast a dim light around. Vinnie looked around. She put the cloths on the toilet, and stripped out of the rest of her clothing. She took a look in the mirror, at her body. She remembered back to before she had children. Now looking at herself, she noticed how the years had taken over. Her stomach was not as tight as it used to be, but after having two kids, what did she expect? There was cellulite in places it wasn't before. Age had taken effect, but looking at herself, she wasn't dissatisfied. She still thought she looked good for her age. Not as good as Suzette, she was pretty sure, but , not bad either.

Vinnie looked at the cloths that Suzette gave her. The pants were tighter then she had worn in years. They fit her though. She slipped then on. They were black, stretchy material. The belt was silver with a lot of diamonds. The pants made her butt look good! She had a selection of shirts she could choose from. She chose a tighter black one. It was short sleeve, and showed off her arms more then what she was used to. That was the point of tonight though wasn't it? To do things she wasn't used to, things she hasn't done in years? She looked in the mirror. She liked what she saw, but it still wasn't enough for her at that moment. What else did she need? What was it like when she was carefree? What can she do to promote that feeling within again tonight? It was then that the idea hit her. She ran out of the bathroom and into the main room. Suzette was standing there getting dressed. She turned toward her while messing with the shirt she was going to put on. She smiled that carefree smile. Vinnie couldn't help noticing that age had also taken a hold of Suzette, though not as much. She still looked fantastic. "Where are the scissors? " Vinnie asked. She was told they were in the night stand drawer. She ran over there and grabbed them, then headed back toward the bathroom. She looked over at Suzette, who had stopped what she was doing, and was watching her, with an amused expression on her face. She raised her eyebrows, in a sort of question. Vinnie did not respond, but smirked, and closed the bathroom door.

Vinnie stood facing the mirror, the smirk fading. Was she ready for this? What would her family think? What would the public think? For the first time that night, Vinnie started to think of the possible repercussions of her actions that night. She didn't want to lose herself again, but at the same time, has she outgrown herself? Was that even possible? With age, you change, that is not a doubt, but can you still hold onto your former self at the same time? Did she need to do this?

She put the scissors on the back of the toilet. She turned on the faucet in the sink, and bent her head down. She splashed water on her face, rinsing it of the make up she had worn. She looked back into the mirror. Water dripped down her face. She reached for the towel that hung next to the sink, She wiped her face clean of the water. When she looked back into the mirror, she face was a little red from the drying of the towel, but looked good. She looked a little longer at her face. It had been awhile since she had gone out without make up and it gave her some butterflies in her stomach to know she was going to do it tonight. Excitement coursed through her body. She could do this, She could make the change. To hell with what people thought. It was what she thought that mattered didn't it? She was the one who had to live her life, so she was going to start to live it for herself again. She would still be there for the kids, and her husband, but they would soon see a side of her that no one knew about but Suzette. A time and life that she wasn't ashamed of anymore. With Suzette coming back, it awakened that part of her that was buried for so long. A piece of herself that she wanted to hide, but now looking back, found it foolish to do so. So who cares what she used to do back when? She had so many good experiences and so much fun. It was part of her. It made her who she was. She was tired of the perfect life she was trying to present to herself and others. It wasn't achievable to live a life of perfection. She could just live a life of who she was and is. She needed to find the balance that would make her happy, make them all happy.

Suzette came to the door and knocked softly. " Is everything ok ?" she asked. Vinnie responded that everything was ok, and to just give her a few more moments. Ok she thought to herself. It is now or never. She grabbed the scissors and took a clump of her hair on the right side of her head. She held her breath, and opened the scissors. She could do this. She watched herself in the mirror like it was a movie, not real life. She watched as she cut her hair shorter and shorter. The long strands falling lightly to the dirty blue tiled floor. Part of the stands tickled her nose as they fell. Soon she didn't have anymore long stands left. She studied herself in the mirror. She brushed all the loose strands off her shoulders, and ran her hands through what was left of her hair. It was short, and spunky. She liked it. It reminded her of how she used to wear it for a short time when she was in her early 20's. She made a face at herself in the mirror, then smiled. She felt alive. This is the change she was looking for. She looked around her. She needed to clean up. She cautiously opened the door a crack, and peeked out. She didn't see Suzette. She called for her friend to come. A min. later Suzette was at the door. Vinnie opened the door wider, so her friend could witness what had just transpired. Suzette let out a gasp, and put her hands to her mouth in a motion of shock. Vinnie's stomach did a flip. Did Suzette like it? Did she go overboard? But by judging by Suzette's next reaction, she knew she had done the right thing. Suzette let out a laugh and embraced her, telling her how awesome and cute she looked. Vinnie smiled. She felt better. She knew that the physical changes were not the thing she was looking for, but they were the beginnings to it. She knew the changes she wanted lay within herself. That was the only way she could bring happiness back into her own life. They were both going out to a club tonight just like old times. They were going to live a night of care free attitude, and deal with the consequences the next day. That is what life is all about right? Living for the moment, and cleaning up the mess later?

After cleaning up the bathroom, they both headed toward the door. What fun awaits them tonight is to be seen, but Vinnie knew that with Suzette by her side, she could handle anything.


End file.
